PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 150 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains and names for the Trapper PAWS post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's backstory and it's element. As for the Trapper PAWS same thing, but they must be dogs! Playable Characters *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean *Rosie *Proton *Eve *Kiddy *Hikari *Emily Thorn *Richardio Thorn *Benjemen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Purplex Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Rainn Wilson. Capturenite Weapon: Whip) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Voice actor: James Patrick Stuart. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher) *Rafael (Breed:Beauceron. Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Capturenite Weapon: Lance) *Everest (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook) *Cooper *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Paws) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skate Gauntlets) *Gueshwindigkeith (Breed: German Shepard. Voice actor: . Capturenite Weapon: Karate Gloves) *Eaglo (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice Actor: Jason Ritter. Capturenite Weapon: The Rebirth Staff) *Kenneth Smith *Farmer Yumi *Emiko *ThinMints *GingerSnap *Biscotti *Princess Aquina *Victoria *Space Alien *Luna Trappable Villains Air *Zap *Gales *Sparx the Shocking Spainel *Eyks *Thunder Serpent *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse) Water *Frosty *Amuz *Ice Dog *Water Baboon *Brain Freezy *Ymeow *Tsunami *Monster Suds *Shadow Wally *Overflow (Species: Goldfish. Voice: Tony Hale) Earth Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) Bulldozer Elbbur Horn-Drill Muddy Marie (Species: Dirty Maid. Voice: Mona Marshall) Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Stephen Glickman) Tremor Tarantula Life *Ashley *Pollution Pup *Ykcor (Species: Mixed Breed. Vocie: Stuart Ralson) *Motor-Fly *The Honey-Pill Gang *Snake Vine (Species: Grape Vine/Snake Hybrid) *Matador Long Legs *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf made out of Bees. Voice: Tom Kane) Tech *Robo-Raptor *Madame Bomb *Slash (Species: Basset Hound. Voice: Greg Ellis. Main weapon: Katana) *Road Ripper *Redyr *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes *Rug-Step *Bionic Bunny *Copy-Cat Undead *Heidi-Cane *Lily Demonock *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason. Main weapon: Silenced Pistol) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) *Carith (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Kathleen Barr) *Pound Duppy (Species: Duppy/Dog Hybrid. Voice: Tony Hale) *Ghost (Species: Albino Bloodhound. Voice: Channing Tatum. Main weapon: shuriken launcher) *Violet Brown (Species: Beagle. Voice Actor: Oliva Olson) *Hankey-Stein (Species: Frankenstein's Monster Vocie: Bill Fagerbakke) Fire *Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle) *SurtuRuff *Smokehound *Llshram *Basterderm *Blaze (Species: Fire Elemental Tiger. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Sabina Johnson (Species: Human. Voice: Madeleine Martin) *Anon Magic *Dixie *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Dementrio the Demon Lord *Misty Shadows *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta *Chop-Corn (Species: Corn Cob) *Slow Yo (Species: Sloth) *Izabella Humdinger (Species: Human) *Fad Hatter (Species: Golden Retriever) Darkness (Aka Kaos) *Barlow *Night Ryder *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno *Esahc *Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Dark Chaos (Species: Ghost. Voice: John Kassir) *Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant) *Jay Zapper (Species: Wolverine) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) *DJ Crablegs (Species: DJ Table/Crab Hybrid) *Wing Strings (Species: Crane) *Hoot Flute (Species: Owl) *Bull Horn (Species: Bull) *Strumming Bird (Species: Hummingbird) *Organ Horn (Species: Triceratops) Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) *Clay-Watch (Species: Bear) *Hour-Blast (Species: Bee) *Time Rift (Species: Jaguar) *Hour Howler (Species: Wolf) *Choo Choo Clock (Species: Train/Salamander Hybrid) *Stop Watch (Species: Turtle) *Time Prowler (Species: Tiger) *Quantium Bone (Species: Beagle. Vocie: Jason Ritter) *Vivica (Species: Poodle. Voice: Nicole Oliver) Galaxy *King Galaxta (Species: UFOwlet) *U.F.K.O. (Species: UFO) *Crescent Doom (Species: Robotic Moon Mecha) Cryptid *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *El Calzone-Cabra (Species: Chupacabra) *Black Laboom (Species: Sea Monster) Movie *Tux-I-nator *Gang Bang *Collie-Wood *Apoco-Lynx *Dino-S'more *Bill Buster (Species:Dinosuar costume. Voice: Dan Castanella) Mutant *Quack Widow *Dachompa (Species: African Shamen. Voice: Billy West) *Clone Crab * The Drakon (Species: Mutated Doberman. Voice: Louis Chirillo. Main weapon: Brass knuckles) * Mob Motor (Species: Angry Mob/Robot Spider Hybrid) * SmileMandy (Species: Frog/Monkey Hybrid) Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS (Villains: Ashley, Frosty, Zap, Dixie and Barlow) *Chapter 2: Pups Get Cooking! (Villains: Earth-Cake, Kamasouffle, El Calzone-Cabra, Brain Freezy and Chop Corn) *Chapter 3: Pups Film Festival. (Villains: Tux-I-nator, Gram, Yipper, Vivica and Rinty) *Chapter 4: Pups and the Doopelganger (Villains: Apoco-Lynx, Bee Wolf, Mud Bath, Esahc and Llahrsam) *Chapter 5: Pups Mirror Mash (Villains: Elbbur, Eyks, Ycokr, Umaz and Redyr) *Chapter 6: Pups Get Shocked! (Villains: The Honey Pill Gang, Dark Chaos, Sabina Jonhson, Clay-Watch and Sparx the Shocking Spaniel) *Chapter 7: Pups and the Abnormal Afternoon (Villains: Molt Volt, Bionic Bunny, Dachompba, Cuckoo-Cat and Abnormaliva) *Chapter 8: Pups and the Bomb Squad (Villains: Zom Bomb, Black Laboom, Blasterderm, Water Baboon and Madame Bomb) *Chapter 9: Pups and the Magic Show *Chapter 10: Pups and the Ring Leader (Villains: Violet, Bookworm, Heidi-Cane, Copy Cat and Kalvin the Kaotic Kat) *Chapter 11: Pups Go Hunting. *Chapter 12: Pups and the Barnyard Brawl *Chapter 13: Pups and the Godly Grudge (Viilains: King Galaxta, SutuRuff, Ymeow, Ice Dog and Organ Horn) *Chapter 14: *Chapter 15: Pups Hit and Run! (Villains: Fasta Blasta, Monster Suds, Muno Bruno, Motor-Fly and Road Ripper) *Chapter 16: *Chapter 17: *Chapter 18: Pups Fright Night (Villains: Muddy Marie, Rug-Step, Misty Shadows, Blaze and Carith) *Chapter 19: *Chapter 20: *Chapter 21: *Chapter 22: *Chapter 23: *Chapter 24: *Chapter 25: *Chapter 26: *Chapter 27: *Chapter 28: *Chapter 29: Pups and the Robot Rampage!! (Villains: Robo-Raptor *Chapter 30: Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay (Villains: Ghost, The Drakon, Dawn Ryder, Izabella Humdinger and Night Ryder) Gallery Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Cats Lazily At Work- Complete Chapter 1 Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games